


Неожиданная любовь

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кэсси и её команда находятся в тюрьме во Внешнем мире.
Relationships: Erron Black/Cassie Cage
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 1. Тюрьма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560179) by steampunkqueen2489. 



Он молча проклинал себя, когда шёл к заключённым из Земного Царства. Никогда в жизни он не делал подобного. Никогда ничего такого не приходило ему в голову. Он никогда не уважал других людей, вообще никого не уважал. Его заботила лишь оплата проделанной работы и размышления о следующей работе. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. И он знал причину. Всё из-за _неё_. Из-за молодой светловолосой женщины из Земного Царства. Чёрт. Как там её звали? Кассандра, точно. Кассандра Кейдж, если он не спутал её с другой девушкой, что маловероятно. Её спутников он почти не запомнил — они были заурядными жителями Земли, как и многие, кого он встречал раньше. Но она отличалась от них. За всю свою жизнь он не сталкивался с кем-то, подобным ей, и почему-то испытывал острое желание узнать о ней побольше. Она была хорошенькой, он этого не отрицал. Но не только внешние качества привлекли его внимание. Он и прежде видел красивых женщин, но никогда не влюблялся по-настоящему. Она была умелым бойцом и сражалась лучше большинства мужчин, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться за эти годы. Она была храброй. Она была полна решимости выполнить задание несмотря ни на что. Он не мог поверить, что в самом деле проделывал это, но ему было необходимо снова её увидеть.

Она сидела у стены, выдувая пузыри из жвачки. Через окно с решёткой проникал лунный свет. Трое её друзей спали в своих камерах, и ей самой следовало сделать то же самое, но она просто не могла заснуть. Удивительно, но её волновало отнюдь не шаткое положение собственной команды, а странные мысли, крутившиеся в голове. И человек, который занял все эти мысли. Житель Внешнего мира, рождённый на Земле. Молчаливый и загадочный. Говорил он редко, и его голос был низким, глубоким и словно лишённым эмоций. Кэсси не понимала, что с ней происходит. Никогда раньше она не испытывала подобного. Она должна была думать о своей семье или строить план побега, но нет — думала она только о _нём_ , таинственном ковбое, работавшем на Коталя Кана. Как же его звали? Эррон. Да. Эррон Блэк. Она до сих пор видела перед собой его глаза, слышала его голос.

«Чёрт возьми, Кэсси, держи себя в руках», — подумала она про себя. Внезапно этажом выше послышались шаги, затем кто-то спустился по лестнице.

Она повернула голову на звук. Поначалу была видна только тень, но чем ближе силуэт подходил к камере, тем отчётливее Кэсси могла разглядеть детали. Она увидела мужчину, и с трудом поверила своим глазам. Это был тот самый мужчина, о котором она недавно думала, Эррон Блэк. Что ему нужно? Неужели император подослал его убить её саму и остальных? Кэсси вскочила на ноги и посмотрела ему в глаза, нахмурившись, а её сердце в этот момент колотилось настолько сильно, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и оно бы вырвалось из грудной клетки. Эррон тоже смотрел на неё с другой стороны, на короткий миг испытав желание выпустить девушку отсюда. Он внимательно изучал её лицо и видел в них тот же огонь борьбы, что и в прошлый раз.

— Я так понимаю, ты здесь не для того, чтобы меня освободить, — произнесла Кэсси.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать, — он ответил ей тем самым низким и глубоким голосом.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты припёрся? Коталь Кан подослал тебя убить нас? Ну, давай! Сделай это! Я тебя не боюсь! — с вызовом бросила Кейдж, однако Эррон ответил одним словом:

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»? — в смущении переспросила Кэсси. Он пришёл не за тем, чтобы отпустить её, но и убивать не собирался. Растерянное выражение лица Кэсси позабавило Блэка, и он с трудом сдержал смешок.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — она снова задала вопрос, и Эррон молча протянул руку, в которой была зажата чашка. — Что там?

— Кое-что для тебя, — его бесчувственный глубокий голос эхом раздавался в помещении.

— Ладно… — она нерешительно взяла чашку. На первый взгляд, в ней была вода. Кэсси недоверчиво посмотрела на Эррона. — Хочешь меня отравить? — она вопросительно изогнула брови.

— Зачем мне тебя травить? Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, то просто застрелил бы тебя, — самоуверенно отозвался Блэк, и его слова были правдой. Яд был совсем не в его стиле.

И Кэсси задалась вполне логичным вопросом: почему он вообще принёс ей воду?

— Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь пить, — словно прочитав её мысли, ответил стрелок. Климат той части Внешнего мира, в которой они находились, был жарким и влажным, а в их камерах стояла духота, вызывавшая жажду, но Кэсси всё равно было сложно поверить в то, что Эррон Блэк внезапно превратился в Мистера Альтруиста. В его глазах она не видела ни следа агрессии, а ей и в самом деле хотелось пить, поэтому она поднесла чашку к губам и сделала жадный глоток. Её сухое горло наконец получило желанную влагу, и Кэсси впервые была благодарна стрелку. Она вернула ему чашку и, немного поколебавшись, всё же пробормотала: «Спасибо».

— Видишь? Быть вежливой совсем не сложно, — с иронией произнёс Эррон, улыбнувшись под маской. На самом деле, он не ожидал, что она и вправду поблагодарит его. Однако, даже учитывая ситуацию, Кэсси тоже улыбнулась, и Блэк увидел её улыбку в первый раз. Он собрался уходить, но обернулся и посмотрел на Кейдж. — Я ничего об этом не знал.

— О чём?

— О том, что Коталь планировал взять вас в плен. Он ничего мне не говорил. Я просто делаю свою работу и не задаю вопросов. А Коталь доверяет только Ди’Воре, — договорив, он ушёл окончательно. Кэсси недоумевающе следила за его удалявшейся фигурой. И что это было? Способ Эррона Блэка извиниться за действия Коталя? Он явно стремился к тому, чтобы донести до неё то, что он был невиновен. Но зачем? Это лишь сильнее запутывало. Кэсси вздохнула и прислонилась спиной к стене.

_Она изучала карту посреди джунглей, пытаясь спланировать оптимальный маршрут, по которому её отряду можно было добраться до лагеря Милины и не быть обнаруженными. Кейдж полагала, что все опасные противники должны были находиться рядом с Коталем, обсуждать стратегию и всё такое. Именно тогда она почувствовала на себе взгляд. Подняв глаза, Кэсси увидела Ковбоя Внешнего мира, Эррона Блэка, наблюдавшего за ней с небольшого расстояния._

_— На что уставился, уродец? — грубо спросила она. По правде говоря, он совсем не был уродливым, но она злилась на него и не смогла придумать других оскорблений, что было не свойственно её натуре. Обычно колкости сами слетали с её уст. Стрелок не выглядел обиженным, только удивился и, посмеявшись над её нелепой дерзостью, продолжил чистить оружие. Кэсси же вернулась к изучению карты._

Когда изнурение достигло невыносимой точки, Кейдж наконец уснула, полусидя около стены тюремной камеры.


	2. Глава 2

На следующее утро Кэсси проснулась, ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд. Она испуганно вздрогнула, не понимая, кто мог за ней следить, но, присмотревшись, узнала ковбоя. _Опять?_ Он прислонился к стене напротив её камеры и покручивал в руке один из пистолетов.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прищурившись, спросила Кейдж.

— Расслабься, — ответил он и, убрав пистолет, сделал несколько шагов к её камере, — если бы я хотел убить тебя, то давно бы это сделал.

— Я уже поняла. Я имела в виду, что ты опять здесь делаешь? Боишься, что мы сбежим или типа того? — Кэсси поднялась на ноги и подошла к решёткам. Теперь она стояла лицом к лицу с Блэком, и их разделяла лишь перегородка. Эррон был высоким, намного выше неё, но Кейдж не казалась испуганной, поэтому стрелок продолжал молча смотреть.

— Я задала тебе вопрос. Отвечай, — произнесла она. Почему-то её безумно раздражал его взгляд.

— Не думаю, что у тебя есть право задавать вопросы, — усмехнувшись, отозвался он.

— Хорошо, тогда не отвечай, — Кэсси скрестила руки на груди. Эррон вздохнул.

— Тебя зовут Кассандра, верно?

— Ага. А тебя Эррон? — казалось, она немного расслабилась и деловито опустила руки на бока.

— Да.

— Моя семья это так не оставит, ясно тебе? Если ты причинишь мне вред, они в порошок сотрут и тебя, и твоего Коталя, — с угрозой в голосе сказала Кэсси. Со стороны Блэка послышался ещё один вздох.

— Послушай, я делаю то, за что мне платят. Я уже объяснял, что не был в курсе планов Кана. Поверь мне, я… — он не договорил, опустив взгляд на пол. Кэсси с любопытством посмотрела на него.

— Ты… что? Что дальше? — нетерпеливо спросила она.

— Ничего, — он вновь перевёл взгляд на неё.

— Ты хотел сказать что-то ещё. Что именно? — не отставала Кейдж.

— Ты свихнулась. Я не собирался ничего говорить.

— Собирался. Ну же, смелее, — она дала понять, что не оставит его в покое, и ему пришлось сдаться.

— Ладно. Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так, — Кэсси посмотрела на него, и её глаза расширились от удивления. И это всё, что он хотел сказать? Всё это было весьма странно, особенно для такого человека, как он. И в целом его поведение вызывало немало подозрений. Эррон попытался уйти, опасаясь того, что уже наговорил лишнего, но Кэсси ловко протянула руку через решётку и успела его остановить.

— Эррон, — позвала она. Её голос был мягким и вызывал мурашки где-то в районе позвоночника. Он повернулся, встретившись с её пронзительным взглядом. Однако был обязан сохранять хладнокровие. — Почему? Почему это важно для тебя?

— Не знаю, — кратко ответил он и, вырвавшись из её рук, направился вверх по лестнице. Он до сих пор чувствовал тепло её прикосновений и сам задавался тем же вопросом. Почему она имела для него значение? У него не было ответов ни для себя, ни для неё, и он не был уверен, что хотел знать правду. Более того — боялся, что в глубине души давно знал ответ, а это гораздо хуже неведения.

Кэсси смотрела на лестницу даже после того, как стрелок ушёл, пока знакомый голос не привлёк её внимание.

— Кэсс, кто это был? Я слышала, как ты с кем-то разговаривала, — произнесла Джеки из соседней камеры. Остальные пока молчали, видимо, только проснувшись.

— О чём ты? Здесь никого не было, — соврала Кейдж.

— Ты что, сама с собой общалась? — послышался голос Кунг Джина.

— Ни с кем я не общалась. Наверное, вам приснилось, — Кэсси начала раздражаться, нервничая.

— Всем приснилось? Мы все слышали твой разговор с кем-то, — возразил Джин.

— Я не знаю, что вы там слышали. Может быть, это был кто-то с верхнего этажа, а вы сразу на меня набросились. Я проснулась чуть-чуть раньше вас, ребята, поэтому не надо меня в чём-то подозревать, — Кэсси нагло врала. Но как бы она объяснила друзьям, что вела беседу с тем, кто был их врагом? Она не сможет рассказать правду, а от мелкой лжи вреда не будет. Не будет ведь?


	3. Глава 3. Побег

Следующим утром Кэсси проснулась пораньше, ожидая вновь увидеть Эррона Блэка. Но с другой стороны никого не было. Кейдж ощутила лёгкую боль в груди и перевела взгляд на лестницу, предположив, что стрелок просто опаздывал и вот-вот спустится вниз. Однако после нескольких минут ожидания ничего не произошло, и боль от разочарования лишь усилилась. Кэсси не могла понять, почему так себя чувствовала. Почему это вообще её волновало? Она не должна была придавать этому значения… но, по правде говоря, начала с нетерпением ждать визитов Блэка. Что с ней было не так? Она действительно расстроилась из-за того, что он не пришёл? Почему?

«Почему я думаю только о нём?»

Осознаваемая истина буквально обрушилась на неё.

«Вот дерьмо»

Она знала причину, даже если до последнего отказывалась верить. Это возможно? Она по-настоящему влюбилась в него?

Спустя час её отряд принял решение, что им следует бежать и как можно скорее. У Такеды имелся план. Один из охранников спустился вниз, чтобы принести им еду. Используя телепатию, Такахаши заставил его потерять сознание и достал ключи, после чего открыл камеры. Команда выбралась из темницы и оказалась в доке, где четверо успели спрятаться, едва заметив троих человек, появившихся снаружи.

— Чёрт, нет… — пробормотала Джеки, узнав в этой троице подчинённых Коталя Кана: Рептилию, Эрмака и Эррона Блэка.

«Повезло нам, да уж», — подумала Кэсси. Последнее, чего она хотела — это противостояния с Эрроном. Может быть, ей удастся просто поговорить с ним? Что? Она всерьёз планировала это? Говорить? С Блэком? С каких пор Кэсси Кейдж решала проблемы разговорами? Кэсси Кейдж разговаривает только на языке кулаков. Кроме того, её враг был наёмником. Он не откажется от работы, если ему щедро заплатили, и не позволит им сбежать. Не говоря уже о том, что, даже если он согласится, останутся ещё двое, которые точно не попадутся на уловку. Но у них там что-то происходило. Они изучали тела мёртвых охранников.

— Это определённо работа Ди’Воры. Взгляните на их раны. Вопрос в том, действует ли она в одиночку или у неё есть подельники, — произнёс Эррон. Ди’Вора? А ведь именно она сопровождала охранников с амулетом Шиннока. Зачем ей понадобилось убивать их? Она решила предать Коталя? Внезапно Рептилия подскочил, с подозрением взглянув в сторону укрытия отряда Кейдж.

— Земляне. Ди’Вора освободила их, — прошипел он. В этот момент все четверо покинули укрытие, побежав вперёд, но Эррон практически никак на них не отреагировал. Они не могли работать с Ди’Ворой. Кассандра не могла. Точно не могла. К тому же, это было бессмысленно. Почему они с самого начала не украли амулет вместо Ди’Воры? Рептилия и Эрмак бросились в погоню. Эррон медлил, однако сделал пару отвлекающих выстрелов, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у напарников. Он намеренно целился мимо. Со своими навыками он легко мог подстрелить всех, если бы захотел. Рептилия и Эрмак были слишком сосредоточены на своих целях, и не замечали его «косяков». Он убрал оружие и направился к отряду. Рептилия сбил с ног Джеки и атаковал Такеду. Эррон посмотрел на оставшуюся парочку. Избегая Кэсси, он вступил в бой с Кунг Джином. Он не сможет заставить себя напасть на Кейдж. Только не на Кассандру. Он и сам с трудом в это верил. За всё то время, что он работал наёмником, он никогда прежде не испытывал сомнений. Кэсси пришлось сражаться с Эрмаком. В конце концов, четверо землян одолели их троих и скрылись в джунглях. Кэсси заметила, что Эррон на неё не нападал. Могло ли это быть простым совпадением? Или он делал это специально? Она вновь погрузилась в свои мысли, откуда её вырвал голос подруги.

— Кэсс, ты с нами? — обеспокоенно спросила Джеки.

— Я… да, извините. Наверное, меня уморила жара, — криво улыбнулась Кейдж. Она всё ещё не могла признаться.

— Ты в норме?

— Да, всё отлично.

— Тогда пошевеливайся, — холодно произнёс Кунг Джин.

— Джин, — сделал ему замечание Такеда.

— Наверное, нам следует связаться с генералом Блейд, — предложила Бриггс, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Ты права, — Кэсси вытащила коммуникатор.

***

Когда Эррон и остальные пришли в себя, землян и след простыл.

«Чёрт возьми», — подумал стрелок, как бы ни был при этом рад такому исходу. Какая-то есть часть чувствовала облегчение от того, что Кэсси спаслась целой и невредимой. И, конечно, он никогда и никому не расскажет, почему. Будь у нынешнего императора мозг, он быстро бы догадался, но…

— Ушли, — с досадой прошипел Рептилия.

— Проклятье, — выругался Эррон, стараясь придать своим эмоциям больше реалистичности.

— Мы должны сообщить императору о том, что произошло, — отозвался Эрмак.

— Да, — Рептилия согласно кивнул, и они отправились к Коталю с докладом.

Оказавшись во дворце, они первым делом направились к императору.

— Коталь Кан, нам нужно поговорить, — обратился к нему Эррон.

— О чём же?

— Ди’Вора предала тебя, — доложил Рептилия.

— Что? — в голосе императора слышалось изумление. Ди’Вора была единственной, кому доверял Коталь. Она всегда была рядом с ним, и от неё он меньше всего ожидал предательства, а потому с трудом мог верить услышанному.

— Это правда, — подтвердил слова напарника Эррон, — она убила охранников и забрала амулет.

Лицо Коталя скривилось словно от боли. Ему тяжело далось осознание предательства со стороны самого близкого подчинённого.

— Ещё она работает с землянами, — добавил Рептилия.

— Мы не знаем точно, — возразил стрелок.

— Она освободила их.

— У нас нет доказательств.

— Так или иначе, они сбежали именно в момент предательства Ди’Воры, — Рептилия настаивал на своём.

— Мы можем лишь предполагать, — Эррон тоже не был намерен сдаваться.

— Достаточно. Вы оба. — осадил их Коталь Кан. — Ты ранила меня, Ди’Вора… Подобных совпадений не бывает. Я склонен считать, что она работает с землянами.

Эррон хотел возразить императору, но в последний момент передумал, решив, что лучше держать язык за зубами. Коталь всё равно его не послушает, к тому же риск был слишком велик.

— Вы должны найти их и вернуть амулет, — приказал Кан, и все трое немедленно отправились на поиски отряда Кейдж.


	4. Глава 4. Лес

Отряд Кэсси получил от Сони Блейд информацию о том, что Шиннок, освободившись, похитил Джонни Кейджа и находился с ним в Небесном храме. Туда и отправилась команда, но из-за того, что Шиннок отравил жизненную силу Земли, небо приобрело кроваво-красный оттенок, а оборудование работало с перебоями, поэтому отряд был вынужден совершить посадку в лесу. Кэсси пыталась связаться с Соней по коммуникатору, но никак не могла поймать сигнал.

— Да что за херня. Я никому не могу дозвониться, — произнесла она в отчаянии. Спустя пару мгновений на некотором расстоянии от местонахождения команды открылся портал, из которого вышел Коталь Кан со своей армией.

— Вот дерьмо. Они здесь, — прошептала Джеки. Команда приняла решение спрятаться и застать врагов врасплох, таким образом надеясь справиться с большинством из них. Однако Рептилия, прибывший с императором, быстро обнаружил Джеки и Такеду и напал на них. Кэсси поспешила помочь друзьям, но внезапно почувствовала, как кто-то схватил её сзади. Она попыталась освободиться, но сильные руки незнакомца удерживали её на месте.

— Расслабься и прекрати брыкаться, ладно?

Кейдж узнала этот голос, перестав сопротивляться, и человек, который держал её, сразу ослабил хватку, а затем и вовсе отпустил. Кэсси обернулась и увидела Эррона Блэка, обнаружив, что во время попыток вырваться случайно сбила его маску и теперь изумлённо уставилась на его лицо.

— Эррон, — произнесла она. Ей представился редкий шанс объясниться, рассказать стрелку о том, что её команда не работает на Ди’Вору. В идеале, ковбой должен был хотя бы выслушать, — мы не сотрудничали с Ди’Ворой, — выпалила она.

— Я уже понял, — отозвался Блэк, — но это не значит, что другие поймут.

И что дальше? Это ставило обоих в неловкое положение. Эррон не хотел причинять ей боль, но и позволить уйти не мог, иначе Коталь казнил бы его. Кэсси не хотела драться, но знала, что по-другому уйти не получится. В её голове всё перемешалось, она испытывала столько противоречивых эмоций одновременно. И, недолго думая, сделала первое и самое безрассудное, что пришло в голову. Она схватилась за кожаные ремни на куртке Эррона, притянула его к себе и поцеловала, до сих пор не веря, что осмелилась на это. Она действовала исключительно на эмоциях, не думая о последствиях, и теперь пути назад не было. Поначалу Эррон не двигался, шокированно замерев, но затем начал отвечать на поцелуй. В отличие от Кейдж, он довольно давно стремился к этому — с того момента, как впервые увидел её и понял, что она была не такой как остальные. Он хотел её, даже если в глубине души отрицал это желание. Прервав поцелуй, они растерянно уставились друг на друга, прежде чем Эррон заговорил:

— Кассандра, что ты… — но Кейдж не позволила ему закончить.

— Кэсси, — поправила она его, — просто Кэсси.

Он на мгновение взглянул в её голубые глаза, после чего продолжил:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кэсси? Я должен делать свою работу.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвалась Кейдж, и они несколько секунд простояли в тишине, пока Блэк, наконец, не произнёс, сдавшись:

— Убирайся отсюда.

— Что? — Кэсси в недоумении вскинула брови.

— Я сказал уходи, Кэсси. Я сделаю вид, будто не видел тебя. Кан ничего не узнает, — они в последний раз посмотрели друг на друга и разошлись по разным сторонам.

Кейдж присоединилась к своим друзьям, которые сражались с армией Коталя, однако в итоге оказались окружены. Эррон тоже успел подойти, на этот раз в маске.

— Достаточно, — произнёс он, прицелившись в Кейдж. Кассандре он не навредит, но ему придётся до конца играть роль верного подчинённого Коталя. Но пока он не торопился стрелять и судорожно размышлял над тем, что предпринять дальше. Кэсси пыталась перестрелять нескольких солдат, но у неё кончились боеприпасы.

— Пошёл нахер! — выкрикнула она в адрес стрелка, подыгрывая ему. Её отряду несказанно повезло, что в этот напряжённый момент появились Лин Куэй, возглавляемые Саб-Зиро, и изменили ход событий в свою пользу. Криомансер заверил Кейдж, что его подчинённые разберутся с солдатами Коталя и вернут их во Внешний мир, а её отряду лучше поторопиться в Небесный храм и остановить Шиннока. И Кэсси послушала его, надеясь на то, что с Эрроном всё будет в порядке, и он не погибнет от рук Лин Куэй. По иронии судьбы, Блэк испытывал похожие чувства, желая Кэсси пережить столкновение с Шинноком и Ди’Ворой.

Впрочем, Кэсси справилась с обоими и спасла своего отца, а вместе с ним и весь мир. И её команде настала пора возвращаться домой.


	5. Глава 5

Следующим утром Кэсси проснулась в своей квартире на военной базе, до сих пор думая о событиях прошедшего дня, который определённо был насыщенным. Она впервые побывала во Внешнем мире, встретила императора, разозлила императора, была похищена им и… успела спасти мир, как когда-то спас её отец. Она познакомилась со многими интересными людьми и, конечно, с Эрроном Блэком. Кэсси задавалась вопросом, увидит ли когда-нибудь его снова. Она никому не рассказывала о том, что происходило между ними — ни Джеки, ни тем более родителям. Кэсси встала с кровати и потянулась — мышцы всё ещё болели после того количества сражений, в которых ей и её команде довелось поучаствовать накануне. Кэсси приняла душ, надела майку и шорты и, пройдя в гостиную, заметила силуэт. Поначалу она не на шутку встревожилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки, когда поняла, кто это был. Однако это всё равно было странно, ведь она запирала входную дверь, поэтому понятия не имела, как он мог проникнуть внутрь.

— Эррон, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Кейдж, немного удивившись и одновременно почувствовав себя счастливой. Интересно, откуда он узнал, где она живёт? И как всё-таки попал в квартиру?

— И тебе доброе утро, Кэсси.

— Как это понимать? Как ты здесь оказался? — Кейдж приблизилась к нему.

— У меня свои способы.

Кэсси хотела расспросить его и дальше, но, честно говоря, в глубине души ей были безразличны подробности — главное, что Эррон в порядке и пришёл к ней. Она обхватила его мускулистую руку и улыбнулась. Стрелок тоже хотел сказать, что был очень рад тому, что с ней ничего не случилось, но попросту не мог подобрать слов. Он никогда не отличался коммуникабельностью и прежде ни с кем не взаимодействовал таким образом.

— Я… рада тебя видеть, — наконец призналась Кэсси.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал он. Кэсси понимала, что Эррон был не из тех, кто открыто показывал свои чувства, но всё равно была счастлива. Он проявлял о ней заботу, пусть даже по-своему. Она потянулась к его лицу и осторожно сняла маску. Она хотела увидеть его. Эррон опустил ладони на её бёдра и несколько секунд просто смотрел ей в глаза, а затем наклонился и поцеловал. Неожиданно им помешала подозрительная возня за входной дверью. Эррон и Кэсси инстинктивно отстранились друг от друга, и в этот же миг в комнату вошла Джеки, которая снимала квартиру вместе с Кейдж. Бриггс отреагировала моментально, приготовившись атаковать Эррона.

— Что здесь, чёрт возьми, творится?! — воскликнула она.

— Подожди, Джеки! Всё в порядке, — Кэсси поспешно встала между подругой и стрелком, — позволь мне объяснить, — с разозлённой Джеки шутки были плохи, поэтому Кэсси внимательно следила за каждым её действием.

— Кэсс, какого чёрта он тут делает?!

— Послушай, если бы я действительно хотел убить Кэсси, то давно бы это сделал, — вмешался Эррон.

— Мне должно стать от этого лучше? — нахмурилась Бриггс.

— Эррон, не нужно… — Кейдж пыталась разрядить обстановку, — Джеки, он здесь, потому что мы… — она не знала, как сообщить это подруге. Джеки знала Кэсси достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы понять её по выражению лица и тону голоса — всё вело к одному очевидному выводу, каким бы безумным он ни казался. Бриггс посмотрела на подругу, а затем на ковбоя, потом снова на подругу, и её карие глаза расширились от шока.

— Боже мой, Кэсси… Хочешь сказать, что ты с ним… что вы… любовники? — недоверчиво пробормотала она, до последнего надеясь, что ошиблась, и Кейдж сейчас посмеётся и признается в неудачном розыгрыше. Но Кэсси лишь кивнула.

— Можно и так сказать…

— Кэсс… — Джеки посмотрела подруге в глаза, не понимая собственных чувств. Она искренне желала Кейдж счастья, но уж точно не с Эрроном Блэком. Она понимала, что Кэсси из упрямства не изменит своего мнения, и переубеждать её бессмысленно. С другой стороны, кто она такая, чтобы указывать подруге, с кем вступать в отношения? Джеки не обязана любить его — достаточно просто терпеть ради Кэсси. Потому что настоящие друзья должны поддерживать друг друга, — ну… если ты счастлива с ним… — Бриггс вяло улыбнулась.

— Что? Я… — растерянно пролепетала Кейдж. Она знала, что Джеки ненавидела Эррона, а потому явно не одобрила бы их отношения, но реакция Бриггс была слишком… мягкой?

— Кэсс, я твоя подруга, а не мать. Он может мне не нравиться, но для меня главное, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— Спасибо, — Кейдж благодарно улыбнулась.

— Просто чтоб ты понял, — обратилась Бриггс к стрелку, — ты мне реально не нравишься.

— Мне реально всё равно. Я здесь ради Кэсси, а не ради тебя, — равнодушно отозвался Эррон, но Джеки, как ни странно, почувствовала себя лучше. По крайней мере, он не был подлым или двуличным. И вроде бы вправду заботился о Кэсси.

— Справедливо, — сказала Бриггс, — Кэсс, а родители в курсе?

— Нет. И не будут в курсе, — прошептала Кейдж, — пока не будут. Я скажу им, когда придёт время. До тех пор ты должна пообещать не говорить им.

— Не скажу, — заверила её Джеки. Она и сама понимала, что родители Кэсси будут не в восторге, поэтому не винила её в нерешительности, — и, пожалуй, оставлю вас. Я только что вспомнила, что должна была позавтракать с Такедой. Увидимся.

И быстрым шагом покинула квартиру.

— Мне тоже пора. Кан не знает, что я отлучился, и, вероятно, будет искать меня, — произнёс Эррон. Он знал, что своим отсутствием вызовет нежелательные подозрения, поэтому был вынужден вернуться.

— Хорошо, — немного расстроенно ответила Кэсси, не желая, чтобы стрелок уходил. Однако она не хотела, чтобы на её возлюбленного обрушился гнев императора. На прощание Эррон крепко обнял Кэсси и поцеловал.

— В следующий раз я останусь подольше, — прошептал он в её губы и ушёл. Кэсси, вздохнув, опустилась на диван. Теперь осталось всего лишь найти способ рассказать всё родителям.


	6. Глава 6

Кэсси наконец пришла к выводу, что есть только один максимально быстрый и безболезненный способ рассказать всё родителям — это просто прийти к ним и покончить с этим. Она хотела сообщить им одновременно, но застать их вдвоём в одной комнате было трудной задачей. Поэтому Кейдж решила пригласить родителей к себе в квартиру, заранее позаботившись о том, чтобы Джеки в этот день тоже была дома и могла выручить в том случае, если всё станет совсем плохо.

— Итак, о чём ты хотела поговорить, Кэсс? — спросил Джонни.

— Вы — мои родители, поэтому я считаю, что вы должны знать… — неуверенно начала Кэсси.

— Ладно… — с тревогой отозвалась Соня, ожидая, что дочь скажет дальше. Пока она понятия не имела, к чему ведёт разговор.

— У тебя всё в порядке, ведь так?

— Да, всё отлично, папа.

— Джонни, просто дай ей закончить, — грубо произнесла Соня, желая, чтобы бывший муж наконец закрыл свой рот.

Поколебавшись и взглянув на родителей, Кэсси всё же решилась:

— В общем, дело в том, что у меня вроде как кое-кто появился.

— Ты имеешь в виду, «кое-кто» в романтическом смысле? — с удивлением спросил Джонни.

— У тебя есть парень? — в свою очередь задала вопрос Соня.

— Да, — коротко ответила Кэсси.

Это была самая лёгкая часть разговора. Когда дело дойдёт до подробностей, возникнут проблемы. Выражение на лице Сони смягчилось.

— Мы рады за тебя, Кэсси, — с теплотой в голосе произнесла она.

— Спасибо, мам.

— Эй, а я не говорил, что рад этому, — наигранно запротестовал Джонни, и Кэсси рассмеялась над его реакцией.

— Пап, я уже взрослая.

— Вот именно, и ты должен был приготовиться к тому, что этот день настанет, — добавила Соня, и Джонни печально вздохнул.

— Я знаю, — сказал он и обратился к дочери, — ну, если ты, малышка, счастлива, то я тоже счастлив. И кто же этот везунчик, с которым я обязательно встречусь?

— Па-ап… — укоризненно простонала Кэсси.

— Джонни, — Соня сердито взглянула на бывшего супруга.

— Шучу я, шучу, — улыбнулся Джонни, подняв руки.

— Так чем занимается твой парень? — спросила Соня. — Он военный?

— Не совсем… — Кэсси смущённо опустила взгляд на пол.

— Вот как. Чем он зарабатывает на жизнь? Кэсс, скажи, что у него хотя бы есть работа.

— Да, но он занимается разными вещами. Сейчас он работает телохранителем, — Кэсси постаралась ответить честно, но пока не раскрывать детали о том, что «избранник» на самом деле был наёмником.

— Звучит благородно, — с одобрением произнесла Соня.

В отличие от бывшей супруги, Джонни не выглядел довольным ответом и хмурился. В словах дочери было что-то странное, что беспокоило его.

— Где же вы познакомились? — спросил он, зная, что увильнуть от этого вопроса дочь никак не сможет. Раз она решила рассказать всё родителям, пусть делает это искренне и до конца.

— Эм… во Внешнем мире.

— Что? — одновременно воскликнули Джонни и Соня.

— Кэсс, он из Внешнего мира? — взволнованно уточнила Соня.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что он таркатан, — взмолился Джонни.

— Фу, нет, конечно. Они же страшные, — отмахнулась Кэсси, — он давно живёт во Внешнем мире, но он человек.

— Человек, который живёт во Внешнем мире?

Соня задумалась. Она знала очень мало людей, которые проживали за пределами Земного Царства.

— Мы знаем этого парня? — спросил Джонни.

— Вы… возможно, пару раз с ним сталкивались, — замявшись, ответила Кэсси.

— Как его зовут? — Соню пугало то, как неохотно и мало деталей раскрывала им дочь. Всё это было крайне подозрительно.

— Эррон Блэк, он наёмник и ковбой из Внешнего мира, — разом выпалила Кэсси, закрыв ладонями покрасневшие щёки. Джонни и Соня были шокированы её признанием.

— Прости, дорогая, но что ты только что сказала? — обратился к дочери Джонни.

«Вот дерьмо. Началось», — с досадой подумала Кэсси.

— Эррон Блэк? Стрелок? — переспросила Соня. — Тот самый наёмник, который работает на Коталя Кана?

— Да, мам, — тихо отозвалась Кэсси.

— Кэсси, он был одним из тех, кто похитил тебя! Ты что, чёрт возьми, не могла влюбиться в кого-то другого?! — гневно воскликнула Блейд.

— Он просто делал свою работу. Выполнял поручение императора, — Кэсси пыталась оправдать Блэка.

— Это не имеет значения! Он плохой человек, Кэсси! Он убивает людей за деньги!

— Чем ты думала, дочь?! Ты хочешь нашей смерти?!

Впервые за долгое время её родители были солидарны, но Кэсси это отнюдь не радовало.

— Папа…

— Не «папкай»! Соня, это всё твоя вина! Ты отправила её во Внешний мир на эту грёбаную миссию! — вспылил Кейдж.

— Ну извини. Я понятия не имела, что нашу дочь похитят, а после она влюбится в одного из похитителей! — закричала в ответ Блейд.

— Вот почему я не хотел, чтобы она с кем-то встречалась, — устало произнёс Джонни. Соня сделала глубокий вдох, а затем продолжила более спокойным тоном:

— Послушай, Кэсси, ты уже взрослая. И такая же упрямая, как я, поэтому, наверное, нам нет смысла тебя переубеждать. Но могу я попросить тебя быть с ним крайне осторожной?

— Мам…

— Она права… Подождите, что? Соня, ты серьёзно?! Ты поддерживаешь её выбор? — изумлённо произнёс Джонни.

— Я не думаю, что наши возмущённые крики изменят её решение, — возразила Соня, — наша девочка выросла и, пытаясь бороться с ней, мы рискуем её и вовсе потерять. Мы ведь не обязаны хорошо относиться к этому подонку, но будем терпеть его ради нашей дочери.

Джонни вздохнул, признав поражение, и его плечи грустно опустились.

— Да. Кэсси такая же, как мы. Если бы нам кто-то начал указывать, что делать — мы бы назло поступали прямо противоположным образом, — он подошёл к дочери и погладил её по голове, — ладно, Кэсс. Мне достаточно того, что твои глаза светятся от счастья. Но если этот ублюдок тебя обидит — я обижу его. Ты поняла?

Кэсси улыбнулась.

— Так точно. И… спасибо за понимание. Для меня это очень много значит.

Теперь, когда сложная беседа была закончена, она почувствовала огромное облегчение, как будто с её плеч сняли груз.


	7. Глава 7

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор как Кэсси рассказала родителям об Эрроне, и теперь она вместе с Блэком прогуливалась по джунглям Внешнего мира. Парочке было сложно отыскать такое место, в котором они могли бы проводить время, не беспокоясь о том, что их кто-то заметит. Они не остались в квартире Кэсси, поскольку там жила Джеки, не говоря уже о родителях, готовых нагрянуть в любой момент. Поэтому Кейдж приходилось регулярно отправляться во Внешний мир, и на этот раз она выбрала прогулку в джунглях — на большой и малозаселённой территории. Кэсси была в удобном повседневном наряде: чёрной майке, синих джинсовых шортах и чёрных армейских ботинках. Волосы она привычно собрала в пучок, а на шею повесила военные жетоны.

— Когда я была здесь в последний раз, мы подбирались к лагерю Милины, — невзначай произнесла она.

— Я помню. Тогда я ещё удивился, почему Кан позволил тебе пойти с Ди’Ворой, — ответил Эррон. Кэсси усмехнулась.

— Извини, ковбой, но ты всё не так понял. Это Ди’Вора с нами пошла. Я на том задании была главной, — гордо заявила она, заставив стрелка улыбнуться под маской. Больше всего он обожал характер Кэсси. Они прошли ещё немного, после чего остановились, чтобы сделать перерыв. Эррон сел на землю, оперевшись спиной о большой камень. Кэсси же заметила длинную лозу, нависшую над рекой и, подойдя ближе, схватилась за неё. Она сняла ботинки, разбежалась и, отпустив лозу, прыгнула в воду. Выплыв на берег, она помахала Эррону.

— Присоединяйся! — позвала его Кейдж.

— Пожалуй, откажусь, — он покачал головой. Кэсси была молода, в отличие от него, и сохраняла энергию юности. Через десяток лет она поймёт его нежелание, а пока Эррона восхищала её непосредственность. Активность и жизнерадостность Кэсси резко контрастировали с его спокойствием и серьёзностью. Кэсси подошла к нему и, наклонившись, оказалась в нескольких дюймах от его лица.

— Может быть, я смогу убедить тебя, — прошептала она, кокетливо взмахнув ресницами. В этот момент недалеко от них послышались шаги. Эррон поднялся на ноги и потянулся к оружию.

— К нам кто-то приближается, — мрачно пробормотал он.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, додумался сюда притащиться? — Кэсси, нервничая, закусила нижнюю губу.

Они приготовились к столкновению с незваными гостями, которыми оказались Рептилия и Эрмак.

— Мы сразу почувствовали, что ты здесь не один, — сказал Эрмак.

— Она с Земли, — прошипел Рептилия, не сводя глаз с Кэсси.

— Теперь понятно, что Эррон скрывал от нас, — добавил Эрмак.

— Он предатель! Давай убьём их обоих! — Рептилия шагнул по направлению к паре.

— Ты и пальцем её не тронешь, понял? — Эррон загородил собой Кэсси.

— Ты работаешь с врагом! Вы оба должны умереть!

— Земное Царство нам не враг. Я не предаю Кана.

— Довольно, — прервал их перепалку Эрмак и обратился к Рептилии, — Эррон Блэк не настолько глуп, чтобы пойти против императора. Мы позволим ему объясниться.

Кэсси изумлённо взглянула на Эрмака. Она не ожидала, что противник окажется разумным. Возможно, у этих ублюдков было больше чести, чем ей казалось. Эррон же не удивился тому, что Эрмак согласился выслушать его. Именно с ним у стрелка сложились практически дружеские отношения, и Эрмак точно не стал бы безрассудно нападать.

— Как я уже сказал, Земное Царство не является врагом Внешнего мира. Я не собирался предавать Кана, но не забывайте, что я был рождён на Земле. Хоть я и считаю себя полноправным жителем Внешнего мира, однако по происхождению являюсь человеком. Я не работаю с Земным Царством, но даже Кан не вправе диктовать мне, что делать со своей личной жизнью.

Светящиеся зелёные глаза Эрмака уставились на Кэсси, словно по её реакции он пытался понять, говорил ли стрелок правду.

— Это справедливый аргумент, Эррон. Мы пощадим тебя и эту женщину, — наконец произнёс Эрмак.

— Но только в этот раз, — перебил его Рептилия, — посмотрим, что об этом скажет Кан.

— Хватит, Рептилия. Мы уходим.

Когда они скрылись, оставив пару в покое, Эррон убрал оружие и повернулся к Кэсси.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, но… Эрмак отпустил нас? — в голосе Кейдж слышался шок.

— Да, — кивнул Блэк, — я не сомневался, что он так поступит.

— И всё же я удивлена, — призналась Кэсси. 

Наступал вечер, и воздух становился более прохладным. Обычно в джунглях это ощущалось куда приятнее, но сейчас Кэсси в мокрой одежде дрожала, обхватив себя руками. Эррон заметил это и осторожно приобнял её за плечи.

— Нам нужно скорее вернуться домой, — сказал он, ведя её куда-то.

— В смысле? — недоумевающе спросила Кейдж.

— Мы можем остаться в моей комнате во дворце Кана. Там ты будешь в безопасности.

— В безопасности… от чего?

— Некоторые жители Внешнего мира недолюбливают землян.

— Правда, что ли? — с сарказмом отозвалась Кэсси. — А я и не заметила… Но вообще-то я могу позаботиться о себе.

Эррон остановился, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— Давай ты просто заткнёшься и позволишь мне защищать тебя. Мне сейчас не до пререканий с тобой.

В этот момент Кэсси стало ясно, что он действительно беспокоился о её безопасности, пусть даже по-своему и не стремясь это показывать. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки. Его ворчание, вызванное волнением за неё, делало её счастливой. Сам Эррон чувствовал себя неловко. Он впервые проявлял заботу о ком-то. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такой привязанности к кому-либо. Он всегда считал себя бабником и не ощущал потребности в том, чтобы привязываться к бывшим пассиям, но Кэсси отличалась от всех тех женщин, с которыми он когда-либо встречался. Её он боялся потерять по-настоящему, но не знал, как лучше выразить свои чувства, чтобы не показаться сопливым слабаком. Он так не привык ко всему этому…

— Как скажешь, Эррон. Пойдём, — согласилась Кейдж, удивив стрелка тем, что не стала спорить. Это означало, что он всё делал правильно?

— Так-то лучше.

Они пришли во дворец. Его комната была очень простой, с кроватью, маленькой тумбочкой, столом и стулом. Обычно он не оставался долго на одном месте, поэтому не был склонен к накапливанию большого количества личного имущества.

— Что ж, я… почувствую себя как дома, — сказала Кэсси, присев на кровать. Она распустила волосы, позволив светлым прядям свободно упасть на её плечи и надеясь на то, что так они высохнут быстрее. Блэк сел рядом с ней и снял маску, — спасибо, Эррон, — спустя пару мгновений тишины, добавила она, и её губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.

— За что? — немного смущённо спросил стрелок.

— За то, что защитил меня, рискуя нарваться на неприятности. Я никогда не встречала человека, который сделал бы что-то подобное для меня, — она смотрела на него своими прекрасными голубыми глазами. Эррон потерял дар речи, растерявшись и не зная, что ответить. Его сердце учащённо забилось. Конечно, он защитил Кэсси. И, если бы понадобилось, сделал бы это снова, не задумываясь. Даже если бы это означало потерять всё. Странно. Он всю сознательную жизнь был эгоистом и заботился только о себе. Однако теперь всё изменилось. Кассандра всё изменила.

— Кэсси… — пробормотал он. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его, проводя ладонями по его мускулистой груди. Эррон запустил руку под майку Кэсси и погладил её по спине. Они прервали поцелуй для того, чтобы раздеться. Кейдж густо покраснела, увидев обнажённый торс стрелка. Эррон ухмыльнулся и, стянув с неё майку, отбросил вещь в сторону. Теперь Кэсси сидела перед ним в чёрном кружевном лифчике и усмехалась.

— Ну и как тебе вид? — с иронией спросила она, на что Эррон ответил ей страстным поцелуем. Через секунду бюстгальтер отправился следом за майкой. Эррон толкнул Кэсси на кровать. Кейдж потянулась к ремню на его брюках, а Блэк занялся её шортами. Оставшись практически без одежды, они вновь прервали поцелуй и посмотрели друг на друга, — так и будем в гляделки играть или продолжим?

Она дразнила его.

Эррон хмыкнул и наклонился к ней, прикусив мочку уха и постепенно переходя к её шее. Кэсси тихо простонала, буквально почувствовав, как стрелок улыбнулся. Он переместился к её груди, нежно посасывая кожу и заставляя Кейдж стонать громче. Наконец они избавились от остатков одежды, и Блэк, устроившись между ног Кэсси, погрузил в неё один палец, сначала медленно, но постепенно ускоряя темп. Кейдж вскрикивала, часто и поверхностно дыша, но не собиралась позволять ему контролировать ситуацию. Она обхватила его спину ногами и вынудила перевернуться, а сама оказалась сверху. Эррон, немного удивившись, улыбнулся ей. Кэсси же, игриво усмехаясь, нежно провела ладонью по его члену, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть. Она начала ритмично двигать рукой, но Эррон, не намереваясь подчиняться, перевернул её и вновь оказался сверху. Он вошёл в неё резким толчком, и Кэсси слегка вздрогнула от секундной боли. Он на мгновение остановился, дав возлюбленной время привыкнуть, а затем продолжил двигаться. Их первый раз продлился не очень долго, и влюблённые, достигнув пика, лежали на кровати, смотря друг другу в глаза. Эррон гладил Кэсси по волосам, а она счастливо улыбалась. Без лишних слов они оба знали, что в этот момент чувствовал и о чём думал другой. Вскоре они уснули в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
